Duel
by shiroitora-lili
Summary: Un inconnu suit Ryô et Kaori dans la rue. Mais qui est ce type ? Un pro ? Et que veut-il ?


**Duel**

Ryô s'était levé aux aurores ce matin. C'était le premier jour du printemps et le nettoyeur adulait particulièrement cette période de l'année. Les jeunes femmes ressortaient des placards mini-jupes et petits hauts sexy qui mettaient en valeur les courbes de ces belles miss mokkori. Le numéro un des pervers du Japon sautait sur toutes les femmes qu'il croisait, ne récoltant que gifles, coups de pieds et autres attaques de ces femmes qui ne voyaient en lui qu'un pervers.

— Il y en aura au moins une aujourd'hui qui acceptera d'aller dans un love hôtel avec moi. Foi de l'étalon de Shinjuku, s'écria t-il avec de la bave au coin des lèvres.

Au bout d'un certain temps de traque infructueuse, il perçut l'aura d'un type qui visiblement le suivait. Le nettoyeur stoppa net sur le trottoir devant une vitrine de lingerie fine. Continuant à faire l'imbécile pour faire une diversion, il se servit du reflet de la vitre pour voir qui le suivait. Il n'avait pas détecté d'aura meurtrière mais ce type l'intriguait. Après l'avoir repéré, il reprit son activité tout en gardant un œil sur lui.

Une bonne heure plus tard, Ryô, qui avait subit les foudres d'une bonne centaine de femmes, peut-être même plus, sema en une minute ce type collant. Qui pouvait-il être et pourquoi le suivait-il ?

Ses pas le conduisirent au Cat's, où Mick buvait déjà son deuxième café tandis qu'Umibôzu essuyait la vaisselle. Miki, elle, était partie faire quelques courses.

— Salut la compagnie, dit Ryô enjoué, c'est une merveilleuse journée !

— Oui, oui ! On sait, c'est le premier jour du printemps, soupira Mick.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as, Mick, toi aussi tu devrais être heureux ! Toutes ces miss mokkori ne

sont rien que pour nous, dit Ryô en mettant ses mains sur les épaules de son ami.

— Où est ma Kao d'amour ? Elle aussi doit s'être habillé légèrement, l'Américain avait prit sa tête de pervers tout en parlant.

Ryô arrêta ses pitreries et s'écarta brutalement du blond. Son visage se liquéfiait et prit une drôle de couleur dans les tons verdâtres.

— Tu es plus aveugle qu'Umi ma parole ! Tu fantasmes sur les mecs maintenant ? s'esclaffa le

nettoyeur en se moquant de son acolyte.

— Oh ! Tais-toi, c'est toi qui as de la merde dans les yeux. Kao est la plus belle miss mokkori

qu….…., il ne put terminer sa phrase.

— Arrête de me mettre des images perverses dans la tête, le coupa Ryô.

L'ambiance commençait à dégénérer et Umibôzu s'inquiétait pour le Cat's. En général, lorsque les deux nettoyeurs se cherchaient de la sorte cela finissait par une bagarre qui laissait des traces dans le café et à coup sûr Miki serait folle de rage ! Mais un type fit son apparition au moment où Ryô attrapait par le col son comparse. Le brun stoppa toutes activités sur-le-champ, étonnant par la même occasion le blond et le chauve.

— Encore lui, murmura Ryô.

— Tu le connais ? demanda Mick aussi bas que possible.

— Non, mais il m'a suivit toute la matinée ! répondit le nettoyeur.

— Tu t'es fait suivre par ce minable ? Laisses moi rire ! Mick partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable qui exaspéra Ryô.

— Rhaaa ! ! ! Tu m'énerves…. Je l'ai laissé me suivre… se justifia Ryô.

— A d'autre ! Tu te ramollis, avoues ! ironisa le blond.

Ryô ne répondit pas. L'homme qui venait d'entrer l'intriguait vraiment. Le nettoyeur ne sentait pas d'aura meurtrière émaner de ce type mais quelque chose le tracassait. Il se mit alors à l'observer tout en faisant l'idiot avec son acolyte qui joua le jeu. Le blond avait vu le changement de comportement de Ryô et avait décidé, lui aussi de découvrir le secret de ce type qui paraissait de plus en plus étrange.

L'inconnu n'était pas japonais mais avait l'air plutôt européen. Il avait le teint mat, les yeux marrons, les cheveux noirs et en y regardant de plus prés, on pouvait affirmer qu'il se la racontait un peu, … beaucoup !

— Rien d'exceptionnel, pensa Ryô, plutôt basic même !

L'homme s'était assit à une table et Miki venait de lui apporter un café. Elle discutait avec lui et riait avec lui.

— Mais enfin, c'est qui ce type ? Il drague ta femme et toi tu ne bouges pas ? s'insurgea le blond.

— Elle sait très bien se défendre ! répondit le géant.

— Ca y est, je sais ! s'écria presque Ryô. C'est un pervers venu d'Europe pour essayer de prendre ma place…. Mais je ne vais pas me laisser faire ! Foi de Ryô Saeba !

Une libellule passa derrière Umibôzu et Mick ( avec une petite musique bien débile sortie de nul part en prime !

— Non mais tu délires ma parole ! Comment peux-tu savoir ça ? demanda Mick.

— Regarde-le ! Il drague Miki et lorsqu'il me suivait, il matait les miss mokkori qui passaient par-là !

— Pfff ! Il matait, il ne draguait pas !

— Il ne les draguait pas parce qu'il me suivait, t'es con de naissance ou tu le fais exprès ? dit Ryô, avec une lueur étrange dans le regard.

Une cliente entra dans le café. Trois regards se posèrent sur elle. Elle portait une minijupe, un top qui moulait parfaitement son corps et des chaussures à talon haut. En moins de temps qu'il ne faille aux deux nettoyeurs pour dégainer leurs armes, la pauvre jeune femme se fit alpaguer par Ryô, Mick et … l'inconnu ! ?

— Oh, mais enfin, laissez-moi ! s'écria la demoiselle tout en essayant de se débattre.

— Jolie demoiselle, quel joli prénom portez-vous ? demanda délicatement l'inconnu en poussant sans vergogne ses deux concurrents, sans imaginer une seconde à qui il avait à faire.

— Non mais de quoi je me mêle ? Dégage de là, cette charmante miss mokkori est à moi ! dit Ryô en poussant le type.

— Mais vous êtes tous les deux à côté de la plaque, cette délicieuse jeune femme va accepter de boire un café avec moi ! reprit Mick.

— Tais-toi sale pervers incurable, tu n'oublierais pas ta petite Kasue par hasard ?

— Allons, petite douce, ne soyez pas si effrayée, dit l'européen en faisant un baisemain à la demoiselle qui se demandait comment elle allait faire pour se sortir de ce pétrin.

Puis, la porte du Cat's s'ouvrit brutalement. Deux massues passèrent au travers du café. Miki eut juste le temps de se pencher vers l'arrière pour les esquiver tandis qu'Umibôzu rangeait son bazooka, qu'il venait de sortir de dessous le comptoir, se disant à juste titre qu'il n'en aurait plus besoin. En effet, il avait sentit les auras de Kaori et de Kasue depuis à peine quelques secondes. Ryô et Mick, trop occupés à se chamailler avec l'inconnu, ne semblaient pas avoir sentit les auras des deux femmes. Quels piètres nettoyeurs font-ils ? pensa le mercenaire. Une autre libellule passa derrière lui et sa femme.

Les deux massues, sur lesquelles étaient inscrit : « vous ne changerez jamais ! ! ! 100 T », vinrent rencontrer la tête des deux pitoyables nettoyeurs qui s'incrustèrent dans le mur « spécial pervers » du Cat's, le démolissant une énième fois !

— RYOOOOO ! ! ! ! ! Quand vas-tu cesser tes enfantillages, à la fin ? hurla Kaori.

— Mick, tu me déçois, je pensais être la seule femme à tes yeux, ajouta Kasue.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent et se sourient avant d'aller s'asseoir sur les tabourets du bar. La jeune femme émit un soupire sonore de soulagement et quitta l'établissement sans se retourner. « Ils sont tous cinglés … » se dit-elle.

Les deux zigotos, qui étaient encore incrustés dans le mur, finirent par réussir à s'extirper de là. Ils rejoignirent Kasue et Kaori au bar. Dans un coin éloigné du Cat's, l'inconnu était resté figé sur une chaise se demandant ce qui c'était passé ici. Comment deux femmes, au premier abord si fragile, pouvaient envoyer deux massues de cette taille et surtout comment se pouvait-il que ces types puissent se relever après ça ? L'européen était complètement décontenancé.

Le petit groupe était maintenant calme et avait l'air de discuter tranquillement. Aucun d'eux ne prêtait plus attention au type qui était resté au fond de la pièce. Les amis discutaient de tout et de rien devant un café lorsque l'inconnu se mit en mouvement. Ryô se mit en mode d'alerte, après tout ce mec le suivait depuis le matin ! L'européen paya sa consommation et quitta le café rapidement, sans se retourner.

— C'est qui ce type ? demanda Kaori à Ryô. Celle-ci avait vu le changement d'attitude de son partenaire lorsque le type s'était levé.

— Aucune idée, il m'a suivit toute la matinée. Je crois qu…., Mick ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase.

— Il croit que c'est un européen qui veut se mesurer à lui, dit-il ironiquement.

— Tu crois que c'est un nettoyeur qui veut te proposer un duel à ….mort ? demanda Kaori complètement perturbée par la nouvelle.

— Non, tu n'y es pas Kao, il pense que c'est pour savoir lequel des deux est le plus pervers ! Mick se mit à rire de toutes ses forces.

— Quoi ? ! Ce type serait un pervers ? J'y crois pas ! dit Miki qui avait discuté un peu avec lui.

Une libellule passa de nouveau derrière les mercenaires et derrière les deux jeunes femmes, rebondissant les épaules de chacun d'eux ! ( retour de la petite musique débile).

—

Le lendemain matin, Ryô sortit de nouveau très tôt au grand désespoir de sa partenaire. Leur relation n'avançait toujours pas malgré les rapprochements qu'ils avaient vécus, notamment sur le bateau de Kaibara et lors du mariage de Miki et d'Umibôzu. Tout cela rendait perplexe la pauvre Kaori qui ne savait plus quoi penser. Ils s'aiment c'est certain, mais pourquoi Ryô faisait-il systématiquement deux pas en arrière après en avoir fait un en avant ?

Ce matin là, l'inconnu ne suivait pas Ryô qui continuait de draguer, au du moins essayait de draguer, les miss mokkori qui passaient à sa portée dans les rues de Shinjuku. Biensûr, il se prenait un nombre incalculable de râteaux, et comme la veille parfois cela finissait avec un coup de pieds, de sac ou autre….

Pendant ce temps, Kaori avait quitté l'appartement pour se rendre à la gare afin de vérifier le tableau des messages. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle se demandait ce que serait sa vie si son abruti de partenaire acceptait enfin ses sentiments envers elle. Serait-elle vraiment plus en danger qu'elle ne l'est déjà ? La jeune nettoyeuse soupira lourdement en entrant dans la gare, lasse des frasques de son partenaire. Elle écarquilla les yeux en regardant le tableau des messages : il n'y avait pas un « XYZ », mais une dizaine ! Visiblement tous écrits par des femmes.

Consciencieusement, Kaori nota, dans son petit calepin, toutes les informations : noms, prénoms, numéros de téléphone ou date, heure et lieu de rendez-vous. Elle se demandait laquelle de ces affaires, ils allaient choisir. En sortant de la gare, elle se dirigea vers un téléphone public ( bah oui, à l'époque de City Hunter le portable ça n'existait pas ! ) et composa le premier numéro. Elle discuta un long moment avec la jeune femme en prenant des notes et en lui affirmant qu'elle la recontactera dès que City Hunter aura prit une décision. Kaori appela, ainsi, toutes les femmes qui avaient laissé leur numéro. Une chose étonna la nettoyeuse : toutes les femmes étaient harcelées par un homme qu'elles décrivaient toutes presque de la même manière !

— Etrange, se dit-elle après avoir raccroché le combiné.

Elle quitta le quartier de la gare et se rendit au Cat's où elle était sûre de trouver son partenaire. Sur le chemin, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était suivie. Utilisant les techniques apprises avec Ryô, la nettoyeuse réussit à renverser la situation. C'est elle, qui à présent se retrouva derrière celui qui la suivait, il y avait encore une minute. Elle se cacha dans le coin d'une ruelle lorsqu'il s'arrêta, comprenant qu'il avait perdu sa « proie ». Kaori se mit à observer le type, ou plutôt le pervers. Pervers, oui c'était bien le terme ! Il courait et essayait de draguer toutes les femmes qui se trouvaient autour de lui !

Un corbeau passa alors derrière elle, puis rebondit sur son épaule. ( croassement de corbeau en fond …)

— C'est quoi ce type ? se dit-elle pendant que le corbeau prenait son envol, un Ryô en second ? Il ressemble au type qui était au Cat's hier ! Pourquoi, m'a t-il suivi ? Très bizarre !

Elle l'épia encore quelques minutes puis elle prit la ruelle juste derrière elle, pour éviter de se retrouver nez à nez avec ce pervers bizarre, et alla jusqu'au Cat's.

— Salut tout le monde, dit Kaori en poussant la porte de l'établissement.

— Bonjour Kaori, répondirent en même temps Umibôzu et Miki.

— Vous avez vu Ryô, aujourd'hui ?

— Non, pas encore. Tu veux un café, demanda l'ex-mercenaire.

— Oui, merci Miki. C'est calme aujourd'hui.

— Quand ton partenaire et Mick ne sont pas là, on a la paix ! dit en souriant la barmaid.

— Je te comprends, mais pour une fois j'aimerais que Ryô arrive rapidement. On doit aller à un rendez-vous !

— Vous avez une affaire, c'est génial !

— Pas une mais dix. Il y avait dix messages sur le tableau, et chose étrange : toutes ces affaires me semblent liées.

La nettoyeuse entreprit d'expliquer tout à son amie, y comprit la filature dont elle avait été victime.

— Vraiment étrange, en effet ! s'esclaffa Miki.

Une bonne heure plus tard, Ryô fit enfin son apparition au Cat's, accompagné de Mick.

— RYOOOOO ! BON SANG OU ETAIS-TU PASSE ? hurla Kaori.

— Pourquoi, tu me râles encore dessus, j'ai rien fait de mal. Je m'amusais avec Mick.

— Mon œil, vous étiez encore en train de courir les miss mokkori ! dit Kaori en lançant une massue de dix tonnes sur son partenaire. Debout, on a du T-R-A-V-A-I-L ! fini t-elle.

Elle chopa son partenaire par le col de sa veste et le traîna sur les fesses vers la sortie du café. Ryô était dépité et ne chercha pas à se débattre. De toute façon, lorsque Kaori était en colère, comme maintenant, cela ne servait à rien !

— A plus tard ! dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Une fois dehors, Ryô se remit sur ses jambes et marcha tranquillement aux cotés de sa partenaire.

— Alors, ce boulot ? c'est quoi ? demanda t-il.

— Et bien, c'est étrange. Nous avons dix demandes en même temps et je pense que toutes les affaires sont liées. C'est pourquoi, je n'ai encore refusé aucune d'entre elles.

— Raconte !

Kaori entreprit de tout expliquer à son partenaire dans les moindres détails. Cependant, elle hésita à lui parler de l'individu qui l'avait suivi mais Ryô se douta de quelque chose.

— Il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? demanda t-il plus tendrement qu'à l'accoutumé.

— …, oui c'est vrai ! Un type m'a suivi un moment ce matin. J'ai réussi à l'esquiver et je me suis retrouvée derrière lui.

— Bien joué, partenaire, dit Ryô en ébouriffant les cheveux de Kaori qui rougit devant ce compliment.

— On aurait dit un pervers. Quand il ne m'a plus vu, il m'a cherché un moment puis s'est mit à draguer les femmes qui passaient dans la rue. Tout comme tu le fais !

— Tu veux dire que ce type t'a suivi pour te draguer ? Mais pour qui se prend t-il ce minable ? A quoi ressemblait-il ? Je vais lui faire se fête !

Kaori rougit encore plus, son partenaire agissait comme un petit ami jaloux !

— Depuis quand … ses mots moururent dans sa gorge, en fait, elle ne voulait rien savoir.

— Hein ! Quoi ? voyant la mine étrange de sa partenaire, Ryô comprit ce qui la gênait. Je tiens à toi bien plus qu'il n'y paraît, Kaori ! Je sais que je suis quelqu'un de compliqué, mais s'il te plaît, attends encore un peu, ajouta t-il en posant sa main dans ses cheveux avec un geste tendre, faisant rougir un peu plus encore la nettoyeuse.

Kaori ne releva pas la remarque de son partenaire, préférant profiter de ce moment particulier et rare. Elle continua donc son récit en précisant qu'elle avait cru reconnaître le type.

— C'était, il me semble, le type d'hier. Celui qui était au Cat's.

— LUI ? ! Ryô serra les poings. Que lui voulait ce minable ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, les City Hunter arrivèrent à leur premier rendez-vous. La cliente s'appelait Satori YUKI, avait vingt-trois ans et était une vraie miss mokkori. Cheveux longs et lisses, bruns. De grands yeux verts illuminaient son visage et son corps était parfais. Kaori se sentait vraiment misérable face à elle. Quant à Ryô, il bavait comme un satyre !

Après les présentations, ils commandèrent des cafés et allèrent droit au but. Satori leur expliqua que cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle était harcelée par un homme brun d'environ vingt-cinq / trente ans avec un drôle d'accent. Elle reconnut qu'il était plutôt beau garçon et bien musclé comme elle aimait.

Ryô se mit à bomber le torse, ce qui fit sortir Kaori de ses gonds. Elle lui colla la tête dans le plateau de la table, le faisant se fissurer devant les yeux ébahis de leur cliente qui commença à se demander si c'était une bonne idée d'avoir fait appel à City Hunter.

— Ne faites pas attention à lui, dit calmement Kaori.

— Très … très bien ! Donc ce type me fait peur. Il y a deux jours, il a commencé à me draguer dans la rue, comme un pervers pourrait le faire et essaye toujours de soulever ma jupe. Du coup, je me sens obligé de porter des pantalons. Mais cela ne l'empêche pas de me suivre pour me proposer un rendez-vous dans un love hôtel ! Je n'en peux plus….

Ryô se leva et quitta le bar sans un mot. Kaori, décontenancée, se leva, s'excusa auprès de Satori lui disant qu'elle la rappellera après avoir vu toutes les femmes qui avaient fait appel à eux. Puis, Kaori quitta à son tour le bar. Ryô l'attendait dehors.

— Tu peux me dire à quoi tu joues ? demanda Kaori énervée.

— Tu avais raison, toutes les affaires sont liées.

— Mais nous n'avons vu qu'une cliente sur les trois ! Et d'habitude tu ne tiens pas compte de mon intuition, dit-elle rougissante.

— Peut-être, mais tu as parlé aux sept autres par téléphone, et tu as dû prendre quelles informations en prenant rendez-vous avec les autres ? N'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, c'est vrai…..

— Elles ont toutes le même discours et le même signalement du type. Même toi, tu t'es fait suivre par lui ! Bon travail, partenaire ! Ton intuition est bonne, je devrais l'écouter plus souvent.

— Mer…merci Ryô, dit Kaori en baissant la tête.

— Ne baisse pas la tête, Kaori. Je le pense, tu as du flair.

Ryô se pencha un peu vers elle, tout en lui remontant le visage. Et contre toute attente, lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Kaori était tellement confuse et cramoisie que de la fumée s'échappa de ses oreilles !

— Allons voir nos autres clientes, sourit le nettoyeur.

Après avoir rencontré les deux autres clientes – qui, au passage, était également des miss mokkori – les City Hunter rentrèrent chez eux pour étudier l'affaire. Tout cela était vraiment étrange, et pour une fois ils avaient un certain nombre d'indices, même mieux : ils avaient déjà vu cet homme ! La traque sera facile, avait pensé Ryô.

Cependant, Ryô étant Ryô, il décida de rester sur ses gardes, après tout il s'agissait peut-être d'un professionnel venu d'Europe pour se mesurer à lui afin d'essayer de prendre sa place de numéro un mondial ! Son attitude pouvait être là juste pour brouiller les pistes. Lui, le faisait bien !

Kaori et Ryô analysèrent les affaires une bonne partie de la soirée, ils avaient fait livrer leur repas pour ne pas perdre de temps. Toutes les informations que Kaori avaient notées sur son carnet s'avérèrent d'une grande utilité et confirmèrent à Ryô que les dix affaires étaient bien liées ! Dix clientes, dix affaires, un homme ! Ils décidèrent de s'en occuper.

—

Le lendemain, Kaori et Ryô se rendirent dans le quartier de la gare, lieu où l'inconnu avait suivi la nettoyeuse, dans l'espoir de repérer le pervers. Ils se placèrent à l'écart de la rue principale mais à un endroit leur permettant d'avoir une vue d'ensemble. Ryô avait un mal fou à se contenir devant toutes ses miss mokkori, tandis que Kaori s'appuyait sur sa massue – elle en avait marre de la sortir toutes les deux minutes – sur laquelle était inscrit « c'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité ! ! ! ».

Ils attendirent plusieurs heures, bougeant de temps à autre afin de ne pas laisser s'engourdir leurs membres mais le mystérieux européen ne se montra pas. Les City Hunter quittèrent leur planque pour aller boire un bon café bien mérité au Cat's.

— Je suis fière de toi, Ryô ! dit Kaori en regardant son partenaire.

— Hmm ?

— Tu as fait beaucoup d'effort après que je t'ai envoyé ma massue.

Le nettoyeur se gratta la joue avec son index, et regarda sa partenaire dans les yeux en reprenant son sérieux.

— Pour toi je ferais n'importe quoi !

Kaori regarda bêtement son partenaire avec une pointe de rougeur sur les joues. Enfin, ils arrivèrent au Cat's. A peine Ryô avait poussé la porte qu'il sentit une aura étrange qu'il avait ressentit quelques jours plus tôt. Ce minable était là, au Cat's, assit tranquillement à une table, alors que lui et Kaori faisait le pieds de grue vers la gare ! Ryô, qui était déjà prêt à sauter sur Miki, remplaça sa face de pervers par son visage dur, celui de l'ange de la mort ! Kaori s'en aperçu et compris rapidement pourquoi Ryô avait changé d'attitude aussi vite.

Sans un mot, il avança d'un pas ferme vers cet étranger de malheur. Miki, Umi et Mick ne comprirent pas ce qui se passait. Ryô ne s'était même pas aperçu de leur présence à tous. C'est Kaori qui leur expliqua alors leurs affaires et le lien possible avec ce type.

Arrivé à la hauteur de l'étranger, Ryô fronça les sourcils, prit un visage neutre et dégaina son Python trois cent cinquante sept Magnum et le pointa sur le type qui déglutit très difficilement.

— Qui es-tu ? demanda Ryô sur un ton si froid que pendant une seconde Umibôzu crut que l'ange de la mort était revenu, c'est l'aura du nettoyeur qui fit changer d'avis le mercenaire.

— Je … je …je…, le type n'arrivait même pas à parler tant la peur le tiraillait.

— Magnes-toi de répondre ! s'impatienta Ryô en armant le chien de son arme.

— Je m'appelle Santoro RIZZO et je viens d'Italie, articula t-il enfin difficilement.

— On avance ! Plusieurs femmes n'ont engagé parce qu'un type les suivait en cherchant par tous les moyens d'obtenir un rendez-vous ! Ce type correspond à ta description ! Alors, pourquoi suivais-tu vraiment ces jeunes femmes ? le ton qu'employait Ryô était tout sauf amical.

— Je cherchais juste une petite douce pour passer du bon temps ! dit Santoro penaud.

— Tu veux dire que tu essayais de draguer les miss mokkori de mon pays ? N'y en a t-il pas en Italie ? s'insurgea le nettoyeur qui le tenait toujours en joue.

Santoro répondit positivement par un hochement de tête et en déglutissant difficilement. Alors que Kaori, Miki et Umi écoutaient sans rien dire avec un sourire léger sur les lèvres.

— Et que nous veux-tu à ma partenaire et à moi ? Tu nous as suivi également, pourquoi ? reformula le nettoyeur.

— Je … j'ai suivi la fi… votre partenaire parce que je la trouve canon.

— Fait gaffes à se que tu dis ! Kaori n'est pas une miss mokkori comme les autres, elle est à moi ! s'énerva Ryô.

Kaori passa d'un coup au rouge cramoisie, tandis qu'une libellule passa derrière les trois amis.

— Très bien, j'ai …j'ai compris.

— Pourquoi m'as-tu suivi ?

— Je cherchais un type qui se fait appeler « l'étalon de Shinjuku », pour me mesurer à lui. J'ai pensé que ça pouvait être vous ! dit Santoro qui voyait toujours devant lui un canon de révolver bien figé.

— « L'étalon de Shinjuku », dit Ryô en se grattant la tempe après qu'un corbeau ait rebondi sur son crâne. Tu n'es pas ici pour me prendre ma place de numéro un mondial ?

— Numéro un …. mondial …. de quoi …. ? balbutia l'Italien décontenancé.

— Tu n'es donc pas un pro ? enchérit le nettoyeur.

— Un pro ? Un pro de quoi ? se hasarda à demander Santoro.

— Laisses tomber ! fit Ryô en rengainant son arme. Je suis l'étalon de Shinjuku ! ajouta t-il.

— Vous …. vous ….êtes l'étalon de Shinjuku ? répéta t-il en bégayant, mais ce flingue, il sert à quoi ?

Ryô tourna les talons et alla rejoindre les autres au bar, il s'assit et commanda un café au mercenaire. Santoro s'approcha.

— Mais qui êtes-vous au juste ? tenta t-il de demander.

Le nettoyeur l'observa plus dépité qu'autre chose et tourna son regard vers sa partenaire lui faisant comprendre qu'elle pouvait tout expliquer.

— Et bien, comment vous dire ? Umibôzu et Miki, qui sont les patrons de ce café, sont aussi des mercenaires, Ryô, lui, est le nettoyeur numéro un mondial et je suis sa partenaire !

— Nettoyeur ?

— ….., garde du corps, tireur d'élite, tueur quand c'est nécessaire …., reprit Ryô.

— Vous voulez dire comme les tueurs à gages dans les films ?

Ryô acquiesça d'un signe de tête, tandis que Santoro blêmit.

— Allez, installes-toi gringalet ! dit Umi en s'adressant à l'italien tout en lui servant un café.

— Alors, Santoro ! Tu veux te mesurer à moi pour savoir lequel de nous deux est le meilleur en drague, c'est ça ? demanda Ryô sur un ton plus enjoué que quelques minutes auparavant.

— Oui, c'est ça ! balbutia l'étranger.

— Ok, je suis ton homme, Santoro !

— Je préfère qu'on m'appelle Santy ….

Plus personne ne parlait dans le café. Santy regardait sa tasse fumante en se demandant dans quel endroit bizarre il était tombé et plus étrange, ces personnes avaient l'air très dangereuses. Par précaution, l'italien décida d'attendre avant de parler. De son côté, Ryô avait rejoint au bout du bar, les deux mercenaire et Kaori.

— Alors, tu veux faire ça comment ? intervient Ryô au bout d'un moment.

— Je ne sais pas, je ne connais pas bien votre ville. Je suis ici en vacances et …., il se tut se disant qu'il avait déjà peut-être trop parler.

— Et ? interrogea Kaori.

— Et c'est en me baladant que j'ai entendu parler de l'étalon de Shinjuku.

— Et tu as eu l'idée de te mesurer à lui, …. à moi ? poursuivit Ryô.

— Oui, c'est exact ! répondit Santoro.

— Tu as eu de la chance, Santy ! J'aurai pu te tuer, Kaori aussi d'ailleurs !

Miki regarda son amie qui était de plus en plus rouge de gêne. Jamais Ryô n'avait fait autant d'éloges sur elle en si peu de temps et encore moins devant témoin.

— Kao ? Tu peux nous dire ce qui se passe avec Ryô ? Il est bizarre quand il parle de toi, murmura Miki.

— Je … je …. ne sais pas, Miki. Je ne sais pas ! se contenta de dire de la même manière la nettoyeuse.

C'est le moment que choisit Mick pour entrer dans l'établissement. La tornade blonde se jeta immédiatement sur Kaori. Mais la nettoyeuse n'eut pas le temps de sortir sa massue car Ryô attrapa sa partenaire et se plaça devant elle. L'ex-nettoyeur américain s'arrêta net le visage contre le poing de Ryô.

— Aïe, aïe, aïe ! Mais t'es dingue ! Ca fait mal, s'insurgea le blond en se tenant le nez.

— A partir de maintenant je t'interdis de toucher Kaori ! C'est clair dans ta petite tête de blondinet ?

— Hein ?! Mais ça va pas, tu ne peux pas m'interdire de ….

— Si je le peux, et je le fais. Ne touche plus Kaori !

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Ryô ? s'inquiéta soudain Mick.

— Santy, c'est valable aussi pour toi ! ajouta Ryô le sérieusement du monde.

Retour de la libellule et de la petite musique débile. Tous regardaient Ryô en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver. Ryô était décidément ….. très bizarre. Au bout d'un long moment, Mick rompit le silence qui s'était installé.

— Santy, tu veux donc te mesurer à Ryô ! Très bien, dans ce cas je me joins à vous dans le duel !

— Hein ! s'esclaffa Kaori.

— Bah quoi ? On s'est toujours demandé qui de nous deux était le plus pervers, c'est donc le bon moment pour trancher ! fit l'américain en se retournant vers Ryô qui avait levé un sourcil.

— Ok, dit simplement le nettoyeur en avalant une gorgé de son café.

— Non, mais vous êtes de grands malades, tous les trois ! intervint Miki en regardants du coin de l'oeil Kaori.

— Laisses Miki, reprit Umibôzu, pendant ce temps là ils nous ficheront la paix.

— Peut-être, mais on a pas fini d'entendre le vainqueur après ça ! ajouta Kaori.

Ryô, Mick et Santoro s'entre-regardèrent, un sourire sur les lèvres. Chacun dans le coin, ils se disaient qu'ils gagneraient sans problème !

— Le duel aura lieu demain soir, intervint Ryô plus sérieux que jamais, ici dans le quartier de Shinjuku.

D'un coup, le faciès de Ryô changea. Sa tête de pervers fit alors son apparition. Il ferma ses poings et les plaça sous son menton, prit un sourire bête et imagina toutes les miss mokkori du quartier lui sauter au cou. Kaori se douta, à sa tête, à quoi il pensait et lui asséna un coup de massue qui l'envoya s'encastrer dans le mur du fond du café. Le nettoyeur ne mit que quelques secondes pour se désincruster du-dit mur.

— Non mais t'es malade ou quoi ? s'écria t-il en revenant s'assoir au bar.

— Tu n'as qu'à pas prendre cette tête de dépravé pervers accroc aux miss mokkori ! hurla Kaori. Elle avait tellement envie de voir Ryô s'intéresser un plus à elle. D'un coup, une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

Mick et Santy étant d'accord pour le rendez-vous du lendemain pour le duel, tous se quittèrent. Les trois hommes, ou plutôt les trois pervers décidèrent de se rejoindre au Cat's vers dix heures du matin pour parler des détails de leur « affrontement ».

—

Le lendemain matin, Ryô quitta tôt l'appartement afin de se rendre au Cat's comme convenu. Kaori en profita pour finaliser l'idée qu'elle avait eu la veille. Elle quitta à son tour l'appartement pour se rendre en ville, elle avait beaucoup de choses à faire.

—

Quelques heures plus tard, tous les protagonistes du duel et les autres étaient au Cat's. Ryô, Mick et Santoro s'étaient mis d'accord pour que le duel ait lieu ce soir dans la rue la plus aminé de Shinjuku. Celui qui récoltera le plus de numéros de téléphone et aura le plus de miss mokkori autour de lui sera déclarer vainqueur. Le duel se déroulera sur une durée de deux heures. Il était prévu que Kaori soit l'arbitre mais elle avait été introuvable de toute la journée. C'est donc Umibôzu qui avait désigné pour cette besogne !

Ryô était plutôt calme. En revanche Mick était excité comme une puce. Santoro, lui, était plutôt anxieux et avait préféré retourner à son hôtel pour être au calme.

— Tu penses pouvoir me battre, Ryô ? demanda Mick en faisant un clin d'oeil à son ami.

— Je suis le meilleur, biensûr que je vais _vous_ battre ! répondit malicieusement le nettoyeur.

— Il a l'air fort, Santy ?

— Pas assez pour me vaincre ici ! Ryô était tellement sûr de lui que cela en était presque pathétique.

— Tu sais où est passer ta partenaire ? interrogea le blond.

— Non ! Je n'en sais rien.

— Et cela ne t'inquiètes pas ?

— Pas vraiment, elle sait se défendre et puis si elle avait eu un problème elle aurait activé la mini balise qu'elle a toujours avec elle.

— Mais comment tu le saurais ? questionna Mick qui ne comprenait pas vraiment le comportement de son ami.

— Il y a une alarme dans la voiture, et comme je me suis garé juste devant, je l'entendrais ! la voix de Ryô était un peu hésitante ce qui prouva à son ami qu'il était très inquiet pour Kaori.

— Si tu es inquiet pour elle, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas à sa recherche ?

— Parce que je lui fais confiance, Ryô tenta de se convaincre que tout allait bien pour sa partenaire.

Le blond savait que Ryô était éprit de sa douce partenaire, mais qu'il lui était difficile de l'admettre. Aussi, le voir s'inquiéter de la sorte pour elle, lui fit de la peine. Ryô était buté, surtout en ce qui concerne ses sentiments. Il était peut-être temps que cela change !

—

Kaori refit surface qu'en fin d'après midi. Lorsqu'elle rentra à l'appartement, Ryô était là et semblait l'attendre.

— Bon sang, Kaori où étais-tu ? questionna t-il.

— Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à ce que je fais ? s'insurgea la jeune femme.

— J'étais … j'étais inquiet ! la voix de Ryô s'amenuisa sur la fin de sa phrase.

Voyant l'inquiétude sur le visage de son partenaire, elle chercha une excuse à lui donner.

— J'étais avec Eriko, j'ai dû oublié de te le dire. Pardon, dit-elle le plus sincèrement possible.

— C'est Umi qui sera l'arbitre ce soir. J'aurais souhaité que ce soit toi.

— Hein ! Quoi ? Non mais tu plaisantes là, j'espère ? Tu ne penses tout de même pas que j'allais accepter d'arbitrer votre duel stupide ? Kaori était outrée. Elle ? Arbitrer ces trois zigotos ? Et ne comptes pas sûr moi ce soir pour assister à votre jeu débile !

— Kaori ? !

— Non ! N'y comptes pas ! dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Ryô se doutait qu'elle réagirait ainsi, mais il voulait tellement qu'elle soit là ! Pourquoi ? Ca, il ne voulait pas vraiment y penser !

Le repas fut prêt une heure plus tard. Le dîner se déroula comme d'habitude. Ryô faisait semblant de détester la cuisine de sa partenaire, et Kaori hurlait tant et plus qu'il n'était qu'un goujat.

— Comme je vais gagner le duel, je reviendrais avec une miss mokkori et je la prendrais comme partenaire, je mangerais surement mieux ! affirma Ryô en riant.

— Très bien, dans ce cas je vais faire ma valise ! lança t-elle en lui expédiant une massue sur le crâne.

Kaori quitta la pièce et gagna sa chambre en souriant. Elle pouvait maintenant tranquillement se préparer pour ce soir. Ryô, lui, s'extirpa de l'arme avec souplesse. Lui aussi sourit. Il soupçonnait sa douce partenaire de manigancer quelque chose ! Il quitta l'appartement.

—

Ryô, Mick, Santoro et Umibôzu se retrouvèrent vers vingts trois heures dans la rue la plus animée de Shinjuku. Là, où il y avait le plus de Love Hotel et de Cabaret. Il y avait, ce soir, beaucoup de miss mokkori pour le plus grand bonheur de ces messieurs ! Umi prit la parole afin de redonner les règles de ce duel, digne d'enfants de moins de dix ans selon lui !

— Bien ! Vous avez deux heures pour récupérer le plus de numéros de téléphone et avoir à votre bras le plus de femmes possibles.

Les trois hommes se regardèrent, la baves aux lèvres, avec une face digne des pervers les plus redouter ! Le duel débutait ! Umibôzu regardait d'un air incrédule ces trois énergumènes courir dans tous les sens comme des fous. Les jeunes femmes criaient, leur donnaient des coups de pieds ou de sacs. Le mercenaire soupira fortement en mettant une des ses mains sur son front, signe de lassitude.

— Mademoiselle ? Venez boire un café avec moi ! entendait-on Ryô qui soulevait en même temps les jupes des femmes qu'il abordait en arborant une face lubrique.

— Petite douce, ne fuyez pas ! Acceptez de dîner avec moi dans le meilleur restaurant italien de la ville, la table est déjà réserver ! Santy avait les yeux pétillant devant toutes ces femmes plus belles les unes que les autres, et son visage ressemblait étrangement à celui du nettoyeur.

— Allons ! Beauté fatale ! Ne faites pas attendre le plus beau mec du coin ! s'empressa de dire Mick en s'accrochant à la jupe d'une femme.

Un corbeau passa derrière le mercenaire et Miki, qui était venu le rejoindre.

Ce petit « jeu » dura ainsi longtemps, très longtemps. Les jeunes femmes prenaient plaisir à chahuter ces trois énergumènes, se demandant lequel était le plus atteint du côté pervers ! Les trois hommes couraient à gauche et à droite passant d'une femme à l'autre sans vraiment attendre la réponse qu'ils posaient. Puis les Bunnies firent leurs apparitions ! Dès qu'elles virent Ryô, elle vinrent se jeter à son cou. Santy déglutit, pour lui il sera difficile de rester au niveau si les entraineuses des cabarets entraient dans le jeu. Avec un peu de malchance, ces filles connaissaient aussi l'américain !

Il ne restait, à présent, plus que quinze minutes de duel et Ryô avait récolté trois numéros de téléphone, et il avait à son bras huit jolies jeunes femmes. Mick, lui, avait également réussit à obtenir trois numéros mais il n'avait que six femmes coller à lui. Quant à Santoro, il n'avait eut qu'un seul numéro et seul cinq femmes se tenaient près de lui !

Ryô se frottait déjà les mains, et les deux autres l'entendaient rire de perversion. Puis, toutes les jeunes femmes, qu'ils avaient à leurs bras, les délaissèrent pour se ruer vers un inconnu, sans omettre de reprendre les morceaux de papier sur lesquels étaient inscrit leurs numéros de téléphone. Les trois duellistes s'entre-regardèrent, puis dévisagèrent ce type malvenu. Les jolies jeunes femmes s'émoussaient devant lui, criaient comme des fans en furies et se frottaient contre lui.

Ryô, Mick et Santoro s'approchèrent du type plutôt chétif mais Mick fit remarquer aux autres qu'il était plutôt beau mec.

— Non, mais tu t'entends ? ! T'es malade ma parole ! grommela le nettoyeur.

— Bah quoi ! Elles sont toutes folles de lui ! ironisa le blond.

Santy, lui, ne disait rien, il préférait laisser les deux pros s'enguirlander. Il n'était pas fou ! Ces mecs étaient capable de pointer une arme sur lui !

— Tu craques sur les mecs, maintenant, dit Ryô en s'approchant de son ami tout en le regardant de haut.

— Tu rigoles, j'ai pas ce penchant, répliqua l'américain tout en s'affaissant sur lui-même.

Pendant que Ryô et Mick se lançaient toutes ces injures, l'inconnu souriait. Il avait maintenant bien plus de femmes à ses bras que les trois duellistes réunis ! Qui pouvait-il être ? Ryô, malgré le fait qu'il était occupé à « discuter » avec son acolyte, observait ce type étrange. La posture et la démarche lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un, mais qui ?

Les minutes passèrent. L'inconnu et ses conquêtes quittèrent les lieux sans même un regard pour les trois hommes. Les deux heures du duel venaient de sonner, Umibôzu s'approcha de Ryô et des deux autres. De son côté, Miki riait en voyant les mines déconfites des trois zigotos. Ce duel restera surement dans toutes les mémoires ! Cependant, elle se demanda qui pouvait bien être ce type.

— Le duel est terminé, il n'y a pas de vainqueur ! déclara l'arbitre. Je rentre ! fit-il en tournant les talons.

— Hein ! Comment ça, pas de vainqueur ? Tu rigoles ! C'est moi, qui avait le plus de numéros de téléphone et le plus de miss mokkori ! Umi-chou, tu peux pas me faire ça ! essaya d'argumenter Ryô en faisant une tête de chien battu.

Une libellule passa derrière les deux autres hommes ainsi que derrière Miki et son géant de mari.

— Ah, oui ! Et où sont les numéros et les femmes ? questionna le mercenaire en se retournant.

A cette question, aucun des trois duellistes ne surent quoi répondre ! Ils décidèrent, dépités, d'aller boire un verre dans l'un des cabarets du quartier. Une sorte de consolation. C'est bien plus tard dans la nuit que les trois ex-duellistes se quittèrent pour rejoindre leurs domiciles respectifs. Un peu éméché, il faut l'avouer !

—

Le lendemain matin dans l'appartement des City Hunter.

Cela faisait un moment que Kaori était levée, elle chantonnait dans la cuisine. Ryô, quant à lui, se réveilla avec un affreux mal de tête. Il se leva, alla prendre une douche revigorante et descendit. A mi-chemin dans l'escalier, il put entendre sa partenaire s'affairer dans la cuisine et elle avait l'air de bonne humeur, en plus. _Bizarre_ , pensa le nettoyeur.

— Bonjour partenaire, tu as l'air joyeuse ce matin ! dit Ryô.

— Bonjour Ryô ! Alors ce duel minable qui l'a gagné ? demanda t-elle sur un ton exaspéré.

— Match nul !

— Hein ! Comment ça ?

— Bah, un type sortit de nul part nous a raflé toutes les miss mokkori, du coup Umi a décidé qu'il n'y avait pas de vainqueur !

Kaori pouffa de rire sans retenue, ce qui agaça le nettoyeur.

— Et tu peux me dire ce qui te fais autant rire, Kaori ? somma Ryô.

— Rien, je suis juste en train d'imaginer vos têtes en voyant ce type, c'est tout, essaya t-elle de dire entre deux fous rire.

— Ouais ! Bah il n'y a rien de drôle ! En plus, il avait une démarche de femme ce type et même pas musclé. Non vraiment, je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous avons perdu face à lui !

— Tu veux un café, proposa Kaori pour le faire changer de conversation.

— Hmm, oui merci ! répondit-il pensivement. Il avait déjà vu cette silhouette, mais où ?

Une bonne demi-heure passa et dans la cuisine plus de bruit ne se faisait entendre. Et puis, tout d'un coup Ryô regarda sa partenaire dans les yeux.

— Mais enfin, Ryô ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de me regarder ainsi, demanda la nettoyeuse soudain mal à l'aise.

— C'était toi, avoues ! accusa Ryô.

— Hein ! Quoi ! Mais de quoi tu parles ? paniqua Kaori.

— Tu t'es déguisé en homme, bien que tu n'en ai pas vraiment besoin, et je ne sais comment tu as réussit à nous prendre toutes les miss mokkori ! argumenta le nettoyeur.

Une massue spéciale Kaori fit son apparition. L'inscription « je ne suis pas un homme » était gravée dessus. Lorsque cette arme s'abattit sur Ryô, Kaori arbora un merveilleux sourire qui n'avait pas échappé à Ryô.

— Tu délires, mon pauvre ! dit-elle satisfaite.

— Je suis sûr d'avoir raison ! Je t'écoute, comment as-tu fait ? interrogea le nettoyeur sachant qu'il avait raison.

Voyant que Ryô ne lâcherait pas prise, elle expliqua son plan.

— Très bien, tu as gagné. T'es content ! grinça la jeune femme.

— Je le savais, alors vas-y racontes !

— Je suis allée voir Eriko et je lui ai demandé de faire de moi un homme, je savais qu'elle connaissait une maquilleuse qui saurait faire ce genre de transformation. Et puis, elle est styliste donc pour les vêtements cela n'a pas été un problème.

— Bon ok, pour la transformation plutôt bien réussi je l'avoue. Mais pour les filles ?

— Et bien, je connais plusieurs entraineuses de cabaret dans Shinjuku, je suis allée les voir et leur ai parlé de mon idée. Elles ont toutes accepté de m'aider. Elles ont fait circuler discrètement l'info et c'est comme ça que toutes les jolies femmes qui étaient dans Shinjuku hier soir, travaillaient en quelque sorte pour moi, avoua timidement Kaori. Du coup, comme elles étaient toutes dans le coup, lorsque je suis arrivée elles vous ont délaissés et sont venues avec moi. Voilà, termina t-elle rougissante.

Ryô avait écouté sa partenaire avec attention, dès qu'elle eut finit son explication, il arborait un magnifique sourire. En quelque sorte, il était fier d'elle. Il n'avait rien vu venir !

— Et pourquoi ? questionna t-il.

— Je trouvais ce duel plus que stupide ! Savoir que vous alliez vous y mettre à trois pour draguer toutes ces femmes et les importuner de la sorte, m'a mise en colère.

— Ne serais-tu pas un peu jalouse aussi ? demanda taquin le nettoyeur.

— Non, mais ça va pas ! Qui voudrait d'un pervers comme toi ? rugit Kaori.

Ryô se mit à rire, décidément sa partenaire lui réservait encore bien des surprises. Il s'approcha d'elle, un peu plus et déposa un baiser sensuel sur sa joue, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rougir plus encore la nettoyeuse.

— Ry …. Ryô, fi-elle en posant une main à l'emplacement du baiser.

— Que ferais-je sans toi, partenaire, dit-il en souriant.

— Tu n'es pas fâché, alors ?

— Non pas du tout, et puis c'est surement mieux ainsi ! ironisa t-il.

—

Quelques heures plus tard, les trois ex-duellistes et Kaori se retrouvèrent au Cat's. La nettoyeuse avait peur que son idiot de partenaire ne lâche le morceau quant à sa petite farce de la veille au soir. Mais il n'en fit pas allusion, ni de près ni de loin ! Ce qui la rassura.

— Alors Santy, tu retournes chez toi ? interrogea Mick.

— Oui, mon avion part dans cinq heures. Je suis venu vous dire au revoir.

— Tu vas nous manquer ! intervint Kaori.

— Merci, vous allez me manquer aussi !

— Lorsque tu reviendras, nous pourrons refaire un duel, qu'en penses-tu ? Puisque que celui-ci s'est terminé par un match nul ! s'empressa de demander Ryô.

Une libellule et un corbeau passa derrière Kaori, Umi et Miki. Ces trois là ne changeront jamais ! Mais c'est aussi ça qui faisait qu'on les aimait !

Une massue apparut dans les mains de Kaori, et la nettoyeuse se mit à courir derrière son idiot de partenaire à travers tout le Cat's. Des éclats de rire se firent entendre, en fait c'était comme d'habitude et cela ravi toute l'assemblée. Cela n'empêcha, cependant, pas Kaori d'assommer Ryô. Santy souriait, en venant au Japon il ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer de telles personnes. Etranges mais fortes sympathiques.

Kaori et Ryô se proposèrent pour accompagner Santy à l'aéroport. Après le décollage de l'appareil, les City Hunter regagnèrent leur voiture.

— Dis, Ryô, tu crois qu'il reviendra ? interrogea Kaori avec une certaine émotion.

— Je ne sais pas mais cela me ferait autant plaisir qu'à toi ! Je me trompe où tu l'aimes bien ?

— Oui je l'aime bien, un peu comme un frère, mais c'est un petit con ! sourit la nettoyeuse.

 **Fin**


End file.
